Biospark
Bio Spark (also spelled Biospark) is a fairly rare enemy character appearing in a few Kirby series games, appearing only in Kirby Super Star, its remake, and Kirby: Squeak Squad (though it does make a cameo appearance in Kirby Mass Attack). He's a small ninja with a cloak of black, purple, red, or blue. Being a ninja, Bio Spark has a multitude of common and stereotypical ninja-styled attacks. He possesses Kunai, lightning speed, has the ability to cling to walls, and even blend into the background with a seemingly magical cloth. He and Moonja are the only enemies to supply the Ninja ability in the Kirby games (though not an enemy, Spinni's shuriken also gives the ability). Bio Spark has not appeared since Moonja was introduced in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Bio Spark is a rare enemy, appearing rather infrequently. Upon seeing Kirby, he jumps about and attacks. His attacks, though weak, can be dealt across long distances. He throws many Kunai at Kirby. If Kirby is close to Bio Spark he will grab him, leap into the air and slam him to the ground in a similar fashion to the Backdrop ability. He has one very dangerous attack in which he starts slashing/thrusting his Kunai rapidly forward and it will take half of Kirby's HP, as Kirby can take nearly all the hits. He is also the Helper for the Ninja ability and wears purple instead of black. He can perform the Quad Shock attack underwater, albeit without the shockwave portion. In Helper to Hero, he wears red with blue hair and blue feet. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Bio Spark returns along with the Ninja ability. Bio Spark also has a new arsenal, too. He can now hide behind a sheet to blend in with surroundings (camouflage). However, Bio Spark's hands are visible at the top of the sheet while holding it up. If Kirby draws near while he is in hiding, Bio Spark throws the cloth aside and then slashes Kirby with one of his kunai knives. If Kirby possesses him with the Ghost ability, it is observed that when he uses his sheet that attacks go through him, enemies get hurt if they touch him, and he is invincible. He is also somewhat larger than in Kirby Super Star. ''Kirby Mass Attack'' Bio Spark appears in Kirby Mass Attack as well. in Kirby Brawlball, he appears as an obstacle in the basic King Dedede stage. When he first appears, he is clinging to one wall, and when Kirby hits him, he disappears. He then respawns just standing there and will slash at Kirby with a kunai when he comes close. Bio Spark also throws knives that will earn Kirby some points if he hits them. ''Kirby: Star Allies'' After being replaced by Moonja in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby: Triple Deluxe, and Kirby: Planet Robobot, Bio Spark finally returns in Kirby: Star Allies as the Ninja enemy. He can become a Helper by throwing a heart to him. He wears a hat similar to Ninja Kirby's. Category:Kirby Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Aliens